The Girl in the Green Kate Spade Coat
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: It's about time Emma gets exactly what Emma wants.


**For some reason I enjoy taking perfectly normal characters and making them completely smutty. Anyone have a problem with that? Reviews are always loved :)**

I, Emma Pillsbury, just jumped Will Schuester's bones.

I can't help it; I've been horny as hell for the past few months. Carl is, well, Carl. He is very, very, good looking and yea, we've made out a few times, but he isn't Will. I've walked up and down the Hall today searching for Will. I can't find him anywhere. It's not until I walk by his classroom and see that there is a substitute teacher there that I make the connection that he may not be at work today. I go back to my office and continue the mountain of work I have sitting on my desk.

Around noon I send Will a quick text:

_Hey, How come you didn't come to work today?_

Moments later my phone buzzes against my thigh.

_Recovering :( I was sick all weekend. Feeling better though :) _

I respond to his text with one thing, and one thing only on my mind.

_Can I come over after work? I've got something important to tell you._

He responds within seconds

_ Of course!_

I put my phone away for the remainder of the day. Surprisingly I get a lot accomplished. When the bell rings at two thirty I'm out of my chair like it's nobody's business, because really it isn't anyone's business. I make a quick stop at my condo before heading over to Will's new apartment. I enter his building and within seconds I'm knocking on his door. It's Fall and I've got an adorable Kate Spade plaid jacket on paired with a pair of Mary Janes. Will answers the door. He is in sweats and an old McKinley High Football T-shirt, probably from when he used to play. It's tight on him. I can see his perfectly sculpted muscles through the taught fabric.

"Hey Emma." He says as he smiles "Please, come in." He ushers me into his home. I step in and moments later I hear the door click shut. I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Can I take your coat?"

"Um, not thanks, it's a bit chilly in here." I pull the coat a little tighter around myself. Will offers to turn up the heat, but I tell him not to worry about it. We sat down on the couch.

"I love that you're here Em, but why? You're with Carl." I press my finger to his lips and stand up. I undo the first button on my coat.

"He's not you Will." I undo the rest of the buttons. I'm standing in front of Will now and he is giving me a quizzical look. I take a shaky breath and push my coat off my shoulders. I hear a thud as it falls on the coffee table. I'm standing in front of Will in nothing but a pair of gold Mary Janes. I hear Will suck in his breath as I meet his eyes.

"Emma," he sighs. I watch, as he looks me up and down. I start to feel a little self-conscious. Will reaches out and takes hold of my hips pulling down onto him. His lips connect with mine in a fit of fiery passion. Will moves his lips form my lips no my neck and further down. He nips at my collar and I gasp in shock. It feels so good, so much better than I could have imagined. The next thing I know Will has his hands on my hips but this time he is pushing me off, pushing me away. Our lips break and I let my eyes flutter open. "Wait, Emma, just wait." He murmured as I tried to press my lips back on his.

"What, did I do something wrong." I whisper. I can feel the tears starting to well up. What was I thinking, this was such a stupid idea. I feel around on the couch next to me for a blanket, something to cover me up. I climb off of Will and wrap myself in the blanket, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Emma, you're with Carl. He already got mad at me when we did Rocky Horror with the glee club. This isn't right." He ran his hand through his curls.

"Do you not want me?" I ask, looking at the ground.

Will tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "Em, don't ever think for a second that I don't want you. I want you all the time, every minute of every day. It's been killing me to see you with Carl, but Em, he is helping you."

"But he just isn't you Will. I wake up everyday and you know what I'm excited for? I'm excited to go to work so I can see you. I'm never excited about the plans I have with Carl. When you walk into the room, Will, my day gets significantly better, and all I can think about if every time we've kissed, or every touch we've shared." I can feel the tears falling from my eyes and I'm about to reach up to wipe them away but Will gets there first. He wipes away my tears with the pad of his thumb. We take a moment to stare into each other's eyes and it is like some force pulls our lips back together. I'm still clutching the blanket tightly around my, otherwise naked frame. We break from the kiss. "Will, I love you too." I know he has been waiting too long to hear me say those simple words. I smile, bigger than I've ever seen, spreads across his face.

"You don't-" I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know Will, I know how long you've waited and I'm sorry it took me this long." This time it's Will who is pressing his finger to my lips.

"You never have to apologize for doing something on your own time. I want you to do things only when you are ready to do them. I never want you to feel rushed into anything ever again."

"Speaking of that," I smile coyly while I think back to a conversation we shared in my office after our brief attempt at dating. I lean forward so my lips a right near his ear. "I'm ready to get a little messy Will. Will you show me how?" I smiled seductively as I stood up, extending my hand to Will, and lead him to the bedroom.

Will shut the door behind us and turned to face me. I'm still holding the blanket from the couch around me. Will reaches for the Hem of his shirt and pulls the garment off, letting it rest on the floor at his feet. He crosses the small room in less than six strides. His toned chest is pressed up against me. Al I can think about is when we were practicing touch-a touch me in his Spanish room. I try to summon that courage from deep within me again. I watch as my fingers, seeming to act of their own accord, dance along the waistline of Will's sweat pants. Will's hands are tangled in my hair and our mouths are dueling with each other for the dominant position. One would think that I would be the perfect submissive partner, but it's not true. My OCD is all about being able to control things. I'm a controller. I push Will's sweats over his hips and he shimmies out of them, kicking them off of his feet.

We fall onto the bed together. Will is toying with the knot holding up the blanket that is covering me. He pulls it free and unwraps me from it, like a giant present.

"Em," he sighs. As his lips fuse themselves to my collarbone. He is on top of me, supporting his weight on his forearms. "Beautiful." I hear him murmur as his lips assault my flesh. I yelp when I feel him nip at the skin covering my shoulder. It pain and pleasure all mixed into one. "Am I the only one?" He asks, removing his lips from my skin and looking deep into my eyes. "Am I the only one who has seen all of you?" I nod as I trail my hands down his sculpted chest. My fingers find themselves at the waistline of his boxers. I give them a little snap, letting Will know exactly what I want. He removes his boxers and I can't help but stare. I've never seen a real man before.

"Do you like what you see?" Will hisses. I do like it, very much so. I curiously run my fingers along his shaft electing a low moan from Will. I take him fully in my hand and begin to pump up and down. I've got him thrusting into my hand so I figure I must be doing something right. Will grabs my wrist though telling me that if I keep that up he'll be spent and otherwise useless to me. Will lets his skilled fingers dance along my ivory skin. His eyes study ever dip and curve of my body. The tips of his fingers tweak my nipple, causing the to become hard and pink. His fingers continue their journey south and I let out a moan when they come in contact with my burning desire for him.

"You're so wet Em." Will says, smiling at me.

"Is that good?" I ask sheepishly.

"Very, very good" He places a kiss on my lips and then works his way down my body. It's sensual and erotic to watch him go down my body, nipping and kissing at my flesh as he goes. I watch, leaned up on my forearms, as his fingers hover over my most private area before disappearing inside me accompanied with what has to be the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. I let out soft whimpers and Will begins to move his finger in and out ever so slowly. It feels so damn good. I beg him to speed it up, wanting it faster and harder. He complies by adjusting his rhythm. I'm bucking against his hand and I can feel a fire building deep within me. I'm not quite sure what this feeling is but it is amazing. I feel like I'm about to float on air when suddenly it stops. I open my eyes and see that Will has removed his finger from my sex.

"Will" I moan. "I need you." But before he can make a move I flip us over so I'm back on top and in control. "You don't mind?" I ask as I grind my hips against his.

"Not…one…bite" He says between kisses. I grasp his shaft and guide him into. It hurts. A lot. Will is whispering all kinds of wonderful things trying to ease my pain. The pain subsides after a few moments and I push myself all the way down on Will. I feel as though I've found my missing piece.

"So tight" I hear Will moan. I begin to rock my hips against his. The pain is almost gone now and all that is left is an unimaginable amount of pleasure. I can already tell that I'm close to my finish. Will's hands are on my hips, guiding them up and down on his manhood.

"Will" I moan "Oh god, Will" I pant. The fire in my body is burning hotter than before, it's about ready to explode.

"Cum for me." Will uses his finger to push me over the edge. I know he can feel my walls spasm and I'm sure he is riding out his own waves of pleasure. "Emma!" he cries out before he spills himself inside of me. I lay on top of his chest panting, not caring in the slightest that we are both covered in sweat.

All I care about is that I can hear his heart pounding in unison with mine. We are truly one.


End file.
